In Ice We Grieve
by DocEmmettLBrown
Summary: D remembers the death of his beloved Leon. Please read and review! Flames are welcomed. I am in a fairly big Angst mood.[Chapter 2 now up!]
1. Death

**In Ice We Grieve**

_A/N: This is a Leon/D death fic. Yeah yeah it's all sad and such. I am a angst mood these days..._

**He remembers...**

D threw himself upon his silken lined bed and shifted his hot cup of chocolate in his hands. His mutli-colored eyes stung with hot tears as images flashed in his depressed mind. The warmth of his cup caused his memories to reappear.

_Warmth..._

The word repeated itself in his head, a ideal he had not know only week ago, when he and Leon had went to a small vacation. For his own selfish reasons, he had wanted to attain a rare breed of snow leopard. Leon was dragged along only because he thought he could teach him a little something about animals, and responsibility. Only it didn't go as planned.

The wind had started to grow more furious and whipped about his small fragile body, though cloaked deeply in a large coat, he still shivered. Leon seemed fine, or was he just acting it? The count didn't have the slightest notion, He only cared about traveling, trying to find the hidden den of the leopard.

He didn't notice the temperature drop to below 0, only Leon did. D ignored his frequent warnings; he was too into finding this cat. But to no avail, Leon tackled him into a nearest cave, the sounds outside where horrible. It was as if the ground had decided to shiver of a few layers of soft loose snow. A avalanche, D shivered and looked to the now covered entrance.

Leon sighed and looked to D with a sympathetic look, he seemed concerned. D looked down and noticed he was soaked with sweat from his stress of looking. He was also shivering; Leon kindly slipped his own jacket onto D and hugged him to his body. D didn't object the warmth was inviting, besides this is just how he pictured him and Leon should always be like. In each others arms.

D slowly leaned his head against Leon's chest, his breathing was stagnant and seemed to be long deep inhales quickly, D took it as a sign of fatigue from their long journey. His head was to clogged to really think.

He didn't seem to mind when sleep seemed to take over his senses, his head dropped and his breathing softened, the warmth of Leon was wonderful. He didn't want to leave, not just yet.

_Despair..._

D sighed in his bed, still the tears ran, the pure image of the night swirled through out his mind. He couldn't believe the way he thought he had been thinking. He had dragged Leon with him on this trip, then to boot, when Leon removed his only use of warmth just for D, who would have probably not died in this type of weather, the only thing he was thinking was how wonderful it was in Leon's arms. How warm it felt, and inviting and how Leon must have truly cared for him.

_The inevitable..._

D woke up in what seemed like hours, he was cold again and his body sent violent spasms up his spine, forcing his eyes open. He thought he was alone, numb he couldn't really feel much of anything. Did Leon leave to gather wood? He looked over to the entrance, yep, the snow was thawing but it wasn't enough for either to leave. But where was he? He moved his hand and it landed on something cold.

His eyes widened as he realized just what it was, Leon. D jumped pushing Leon from him. Tears started to force themselves and fall down his numb cheeks, making a strange burning sensation on his cheeks. Leon was slumped forward, eyes screwed shut, a look of peace and finality was spread on his grim face. D pushed his fragile hands on Leon's chest, it was cold, stiff with frigid ice. Leon couldn't be dead, he just couldn't be dead.

D shook him, he already knew the inevitable, but he denied it, denied his detective had left him, and for what? To protect D, to protect him from this fate. D shook and stood; he leaned on the thawing snow and started to scrape away at it. It took only hours before he was able to pull him and Leon from the dreaded cave.

The sun was warming, but not as inviting as Leon, D cringed at the thought and cried again. The tears didn't stop coming, they didn't stop when he brought Leon back to the shop, nor when he buried Leon, in the grave he had dedicated for his love, one whom wouldn't even have known it.

A/N: Thank you for reading, but please review??


	2. Rebirth

**In Ice we grieve **

_A/N: This is the second part, yeah I made 2 chapters. And thanks to my reviewer for reviewing but I was planning on making this pacific chapter. Anyhow, Please review!! Even flames are welcomed as long as they are reviews. And I like challenges too. oo_

_Alone..._

D scooted along the smooth hallway located at the back of his shop, so many animals, mythical to even the smallest of hamsters called his shop home. His newest addition was soon to arrive, and he was almost happy for it. He had limited his spending with most of his creatures; Chris still hung around though at times seemed very depressed.

He was sent to a foster care, after his brother's death there was no where else he could go. D offered to take him, but the Social worker only looked to his attire and refused such pairing. Chris was heartbroken, luckily for him his new home was only 1 mile from the pet shop and he was allowed constant visiting rights.

D sighed as he looked through the small painted window of a white door at the far end of the hallway. Above it was a plaque in which stated large and bold: **Leopard**. He sighed, he had finally attained it, not from the wild but from a abusive zoo. He was more than happy to take him in, and wished deeply they had called sooner. Leon would still be here, kicking in his door and yelling how he had murdered those people. His Keiji-san...

It was only 6, his new species was due to arrive at 10 after, he stiffened and flattened out his attire to his person, and ran thin pale fingers through his smooth shining black hair. He tried to look as happy and yet unemotional as he had always looked when greeting any new costumers but faltered. Sadness still lingered deep with in his eyes, making him look more gothic than anything, oh well.

_Creature..._

It seemed like an eternity, the doorbell had finally wrung and D got up from his sofa. The man standing was tall and slender, it reminded him of Leon, but he wasn't he was far to grotesque to be so. He was leaning on a tall thin tan crate, and he looked to D like he was some sort of freak. D just smiled and signed where appointed too and lifted the box with less trouble than the one before.

The man grunted in disapproval then vanished into a cream colored 1987 van and drove recklessly down the busy street. D didn't even care, he just placed the box in a room not sure as to what exactly his grandfather had given him. He was told it was a rare species of bird, one that was fairly angelic. It was humanoid all the way, with vividly colored wings. D was enthralled with the description and had agreed to board the creature.

When he had opened it, his mouth dropped slightly he was astonished. The bird, though animal indeed truly wasn't at least in his eyes. He was tall, slightly pale but had long straight with a small curl blonde hair. He had sapphire blue eyes, and wore a pare of ripped blue jeans. Where had he seen those jeans? The tears started to recollect, maybe this was a species of mocking bird, one whom imitates a persons deepest desires. The birds wings were a snowy white, but it made no notion to remove itself from its box. D lifted it, lighter than he thought, and placed him on the couch.

Leaning forward the count stroked the birds hair. "Leon..?" The bird looked up, straight into D's eyes and tilted his head. D's lip quivered thoughts running through his head as he tried to tell himself this bird was just a coincidence. But it spoke, its voice made D's heart skip a few beats.

"D" The bird spread its beautiful wings to a out stretched position and placed them around the count, he felt so warm now... so comfortable. Was it possible this bird was really a angel? Did his grandfather really just capture the soul of his lost beloved? Whatever the reason he was sure happy, he leaned into the touch.

"Oh Leon, I am so sorry! I...I didn't mean to lead you to your death." Leon only cooed and brought the frail count closer to his chest, the wings bringing themselves more comfortably to him.

"D... All that it matters, is that... you are alive, okay and fine..." D looked up to Leon's, almost angelic face, he was grinning. He was so beautiful when he grinned, he never really saw Leon grin much before, but this new glow made him just more attractive.

"Leon..." with that the count laid his now heavy with sleep head upon his broad shoulder, and closed his eyes, letting the dreams, now more happier over take him. Leon grinned, he was allowed to be with him in the end anyways. He pressed himself tighter to D, in fear that they may be separated once again and let himself also sleep, a fearless one at that.

_A/N: I am so sorry, I am such a sappy happy ending person please forgive me by reviewing! !_


End file.
